Bad Memories
by Kage Heishi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sent on a special mission outside of the village. As they rest at an inn, they encounter some unexpected events. NaruSasu


**It was a calm and peaceful night, Naruto and Sasuke were staying at a hotel in a town outside of Konoha, a mission only they were allowed to do. Kakashi and Sakura were given a special mission to aid the Fifth Hokage. Naruto and Sasuke were fast asleep, and the only noise that could be heard was the chirping of the crickets outside.**

**Sasuke began to toss and turn in his sleep, words echoing in his head, 'Forgive me, Little Brother…'**

**These words echoed through Sasuke's head as he lay on his bed, unclothed except for his boxer shorts. His covered member seem to grow harder every time he heard those words. Sasuke felt his hand gently slide down to his hardened member, but kept pulling it back to his bare chest.**

**His hand once again began to slide down his bare chest to his hardened member, 'Forgive me…'**

**"Stop…" Sasuke began to softly moan. "Don't…"**

**Sasuke's hand reached it designated target and began to slowly and softly grasp the hard rod, 'Little Brother…Forgive me…'**

**Sasuke quickly rose to an upright position, throwing the covers off, and yelling as he awoke, "ITACHI, DON'T!!"**

**Naruto came running into the room in an orange shorts and his black t-shirt, kunai in hand, "Sasuke! What's-"**

**Naruto stopped once he Sasuke half naked, erected, and sweating like a dog on a hot summers day.**

**"Naruto?…"**

**Naruto ran out of the room, heart pounding, his member hardening. Sasuke wondered why he ran out, and decided to go ask him. As he stood up, he felt an ache below his waist. He looked down to see he still had an erection.**

**'Damn!' Sasuke thought as he then noticed that's why he ran out. 'He probably thought I was masturbating.'**

**Sasuke put on a dark blue cargo shorts and headed out of the room, in search of Naruto, "Naruto!"**

**Naruto ran down the stairs, and past the front desk, the clerk asking if anything was the matter, "No, I just need a little air. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."**

**"Okay," replied the front desk clerk as her hair got in her face.**

**Sasuke came running down the stairs, looked around, and calmly walked to the front desk lady, "Have you seen a boy with blonde hair come by?"**

**She brushed her hair from her face and replied, "Uhh…Yes. He just went out the front door."**

**"Thank You."**

**Sasuke ran out the front door, darting his eyes everywhere, looking for his blonde friend. Sasuke was about to give up when, Naruto dropped from a near by tree.**

**"Naruto!"**

**'Ack!…It's Sasuke!…What do I say?!' Naruto thought to himself as Sasuke made his way to the blonde. "Hi, Sasuke!"**

**'Acting as if nothing happened…Idiot,' Sasuke thought as he stopped in front of Naruto. "Why did you run off like that?"**

**"Uhh…Let me see…You were half naked, fully erect, and sweating like a dog on a hot day…I think you know why."**

**"Oh…Sorry…I was…having a nightmare."**

**"Nightmare?"**

**"About my brother…" Sasuke replied, clenching his fists.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Let's go somewhere more private…Then I'll tell you."**

**"Okay," Naruto said. "How about my room?"**

**"Sure"**

**Naruto and Sasuke walked back into the hotel, the front desk lady was away.**

**"Probably had to go use the bathroom," Sasuke stated as he saw the note, 'Be Back In 5 Minutes.'**

**They both continued on their way up to Naruto's room, walking past Sasuke's room, not noticing the door was slightly open.**

**They reached their destination, Naruto pulled out his key, and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a clean room with a backpack on the bed. Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room, Sasuke closing the door behind them. Naruto went and lay on his bed, pushing his backpack off to the side, Sasuke sat on the bed, right next to him. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and frowned slightly.**

**"What's wrong Sasuke?"**

**"You let your guard down."**

**"Wha-?!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke placed a kiss on his lips.**

**Naruto pushed him off allowing himself to catch his breath, "What do you think you're doing?!"**

**Naruto rose to an upright position, but was pinned back down by Sasuke, "You are a fool to let your guard down."**

**Sasuke flung himself onto Naruto, pinning both of Naruto's arms with only one hand, the other caressing Naruto's cheek. Sasuke then began to place soft, gentle kisses on the blonde's neck. Naruto moaned, and began to give into his comrade's actions. Sasuke pulled his head back slightly, to catch his breath, but was pulled back in by the warm lips of his struggling companion. Sasuke, realizing that Naruto gave in, released his arms and let them roam free.**

**Naruto's hands quickly found their way up Sasuke's shirt, and began to play with Sasuke's nipples, which made him moan out, "N-na…Ru…T-to…"**

**Sasuke leaned back, and Naruto rose up. Sasuke lifted his arms, so Naruto could take off Sasuke's shirt, and then take off his own. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the shirtless blonde, caressing his bare back, and kissing him softly on the neck. Naruto moaned, guiding his hands down in between the two aroused teens, and began to fiddle with Sasuke's cargo shorts button. Opening it, revealing his hardened member restrained by his boxers. Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back, and raised his hips slightly into the air, sliding off his orange shorts and boxers. Sasuke then slid off his dark blue cargo shorts, along with his boxers, their aching members rubbing against each other.**

**"S-sasu…Ke…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke's erection poked him in his gut.**

**Sasuke stopped kissing Naruto's neck, and began to move down, kissing Naruto's chest as he moved toward the throbbing erection. Sasuke reached his destination, took the erection into his mouth, and began to slowly suck on Naruto's aching member. Naruto moaned loudly, his groans of pleasure echoing through Sasuke's ears. Sasuke began to suck harder, Naruto slowly trusting into his member back into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke took off his mouth and headed back up to Naruto's face, where he kissed Naruto, their tongues swirling in a dance of passion. Naruto forced Sasuke to his side, and rolled on top of him, his body rubbing against Sasuke's.**

**"What are yo-?" Sasuke was about to ask until Naruto placed his finger on Sasuke's lips, hushing the raven haired teen.**

**"I want you to experience…What I…Dream about…Every…Night," Naruto lustfully spoke out as he slowly maneuvered down to Sasuke's hardened, aching member.**

**Naruto reached Sasuke's erection, and began to lick the underside of his throbbing rod. Sasuke, holding back his moan, grunted to the pleasurable delight. Naruto's hands, caressing the thighs of his pale fleshed mate, moved inward to the hard member that pressed against Naruto's warm, soft lips. Sasuke felt a warmth, gently grasp his aching member, and another grasp below that, pleasurable shivers racing up and down his spine, making him feel a tingle within every sensitive spot in his body. Naruto began to slowly rub the hard shaft, his hand slide up and down, Sasuke's erection slipping in and out, Sasuke grunting in pleasure.**

**"Let it out," Naruto lustfully teased. "You know you want to."**

**Sasuke, unable to hold back anymore, moaned and groaned. His voice echoing off the walls and back onto their bare bodies. Naruto felt that Sasuke suffered enough torture, and took the hard rod into his mouth and began to suck adventurously, his tongue swirling around the rod like a hiker on a mountain, and his speed and roughness changing pace, like a runner in a marathon. Sasuke couldn't help himself anymore, he flung Naruto on his back, spreading his legs apart.**

**"S-sasuke?!…W-what are you doing?!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke positioned himself.**

**"I can't help it anymore…You're driving me insane!"**

**Sasuke, using the remaining saliva as a lubricant, rubbed the head of his erection at Naruto's entrance. Naruto readied himself for the penetration, and clenched his fist which sat atop his chest. Sasuke, slowly dipping his head in and out, beginning to feel that the entrance was wide enough for it not to hurt Naruto too much. With one slow thrust, Sasuke penetrated Naruto's entrance, causing Naruto to yelp and moan as Sasuke began to slowly move it in and out.**

**"Faster…Sasu…Ke…Ahh," Naruto moaned out as Sasuke reached down and grasped Naruto's erection.**

**Sasuke began to thrust faster, and started to rub Naruto's rod, using his precum as a lubricant. Naruto, moaning in pleasure, began to move with Sasuke's thrusts, like the beat of a song to which your finger taps too. Sasuke's grew faster as he grew close to his climax, sweat dripping from his hair, onto the blonde's bare chest. Naruto, too, grew close to his point of climax, his aching member hard as rock, and ready to explode.**

**"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he released his seed onto both his chest and Sasuke's hand.**

**Hearing Naruto shout caused Sasuke to climax inside of Naruto, the warm substance sending tingles all over Naruto's body. Sasuke collapsed onto the blonde, their bodies lay against each other, Naruto's climax in between the two tired teens.**

**Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips, their lips locked in a link of a longed for feeling, "I love you, Naruto…"**

**"I love you, too…Sasuke…"**

**At that very moment, the wall linking Naruto's and Sasuke's room, exploded. Debris flying all over, a thick cloud of smoke engulfed the room.**

**"Well, well," a voice chuckled as the smoke began to clear away. "Aren't you two a nice couple?"**

**Sasuke recognized the voice instantly, "Orochimaru…"**

**The smoke cleared and two figures stood in the opening of the two rooms.**

**"Damn!…The Nine-Tail's brat choose you?!" shouted the second figure as he clenched his fists.**

**"Now, now, Kabuto…You can have your way with him, after we get him," Orochimaru stated as he inched closer to the two naked teens.**

**Sasuke leaped in front of Naruto, arms out, and shouting, "You two won't get Naruto!"**

**Kabuto and Orochimaru smirked, and both replied, "Oh…It's not him we're after…"**

**Sasuke then found himself wrapped around by a number of brown snakes, hissing back at him.**

**"It's **_**You**_**."**

**Orochimaru pulled Sasuke closer and picked him up.**

**Naruto rose to his feet, running toward them yelling, "Sasuke!"**

**Kabuto turned around, and in a flash, all Naruto heard was, "Feather Illusion Jutsu!"**

**Naruto dropped to the floor, Sasuke yelling back, "Naruto!"**

**Sasuke's words echoed through Naruto's mind until he awoke in a room, the sun's ray beating on his face through a window, "Where am I?…What happened?"**

**Sakura ran into the room, shouting, "Naruto!…Are you alright?!"**

**"…"**

**"What happened to Sasuke?!"**

**"…"**

**"Naruto!"**

**"He's gone…"**

**"W-what?…"**

**"He was taken by Orochimaru and Four-eyes…"**

**"What were they doing there?!"**

**"I don't know, but I promise I will get Sasuke back," Naruto said as he clenched his fists, and looked out to the scenery outside of the window.**

**(Editor's Notes): YEAH!!…Another Yaoi story Complete!!…I guess I could try to finish the other stories I have on the site, but it might take some time cause I want to type other stories…not to mention all the stories I have saved on my computer…and I also need to know which stories you guys want me to finish…Please Review…might except flames…One More Time…ANOTHER YAOI STORY FINISHED!!! YAY!!!**


End file.
